User talk:Algrim Whitefang
A Fresh Start Hello Algrim my old friend.... I've come to talk with yooooouuuu again :P Good to see you again and even better to see your wiki making a good start. And hopefully I can find the time for more stuff. Reinventing a couple of my old articles, working on running two D&D games a week, and of course there's that pesky 9 - 5 that pays the bills, so time is limited haha. Hopefully I'll get some top-quality stuff out! Cheers mate, IllumiNini (talk) 11:36, April 10, 2018 (UTC) About changes to Sandbox Hey Algrim thanks for the pic of the Marine(deleted on the other wiki) also thanks for organizing the Sandbox Also do you allow things in the 42nd milliennium? Cheers The Last Flare 20:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Infobox about events and battles do i use the event infobox or may i make my own? as the event infobox doesn't contain much information Also how do you get the link on your sig to work? as mine seems to have have disappeared Just wondering The Last Flare 00:22, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you in advance Infobox and Thanks First off thanks for the help with my signature as it looks at lot better only though it seems only half the thing worked :( Now for the info it is similar to a campagin but not at the same time time link is User:Icestormshadow/Sandbox2 #Name of the Campagin #Sides(like Black Legion, Blood Angels) #Major Events #Numbers of the Forces #Notable People #Results Cheers Mate Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 02:00, April 12, 2018 (UTC) About the wiki It has been found by the main wiki, they posted a link on their discord linking to this wiki Also thanks for the infobox as it is much more detailed Icestormshadow, WH40K Alpha Wizard (talk) 12:20, April 12, 2018 (UTC) PS: how i found this wiki was through Remos going to star wars fanon and found the link you sent to Primarch11 Thank You! Thanks for linking me here, Algrim. I'll get to work moving the Novus Krakens to this wiki soon. Do you still have possession of the images you made for my chapter? I would love to have them again. Thank you, again! Zephrame (talk) 01:05, April 19, 2018 (UTC) A Fresh Start Thank you for creating this Wiki, Algrim. After what happened, I went and looked through the user pages of the leaders on the other wiki and I began to feel even more uncomfortable there than I already was. So thank you for creating a place where I think I know the admins well enough to not feel threatened or intimidated by them. Also, I began moving my articles here, starting with the Hammer Guard! (On a side note, I have seen that they are going to be contacting wiki central because this wiki "makes use of our content without crediting us, which is in breach of wiki policy" I hope that they don't get this wiki taken down because it's doing the same job but friendlier.) TireKhorne (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Don't worry about it! Don't worry about the images, I'm just glad that they still exist. I can wait until you get your computer situated. Thanks again for everything! Zephrame (talk) 05:08, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Nice Work! Hey Algrim, nice work with the new wiki! I was going to ask if it's possible for me to post a few of my articles here as well, alongside the place (Anon's 40k Fanon) I'm currently active in, in order to improve cooperation and meet new faces. Have a good one and cheers! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 06:53, April 19, 2018 (UTC) R&U Hey Algrim, I'm fine. Long time no talk, honestly. And for that, I totally understand. The wiki I'm writing on thankfully has no problems with that and I talked with them as well. Overall, I sense things will be good, hopefully they'll be lol. Regardless, I'm happy to be a part of this wiki as well. Thanks for the warm welcome and have a good day! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 16:29, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Art and thanks for the hard work Hello Algrim ! I hope eveything is fine on your part. Life has been kind of hectic for me, but I've seen that you've corrected all my articles, man that was awesome ! I'll need to go and learn how to use the infoboxes and all in the future, but seeing you and your brother fixing all the articles so quickly was incredible. Also, considering the quality of the art here, I was wondering if I could leech out some more work out of you for my Mourning Wardens. They feel kind of... poor, compared to the rest:p Let me now I you need some more informations or help (not that I know how I woul help but I can always try!). Urthan (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Mourning Wardens Artwork Yeah, I finally got the time to delete the articles and all. For the Icon chapter, it's a white skull with a red tear coming out of its right eye, the same shade as the Astartes' armors, if it helps you.Their armors are also worn and cracked, adorned with a lot of seals of purity and other token of devotions made of scrap. Urthan (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Invitation Appreciate the offer given, though I personally don't have any plans to be removing profiles from Fanon; but i'll be keeping a tab up on the activity of this wikia since a number of personal favorites are home to here and potentially more to come with its extended time active. Luck with this community's future, until then. --AkuAkuAkuma (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork You never fail to impress, Algrim, and the Armorial+Tactical Marine for the Brazen Dragons was a pleasant surprise. Thank you, and I can't see what else you can make! TireKhorne (talk) 07:22, April 28, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Quick question about location articles. Just wanted to ask, are there any special restrictions on making a Sub-Sector? Are we allowed to make something like that? I have an old project that I was working on saved and was wondering if I could finish and post it here, but I didn't see anything of the type (granted, this is a new wiki) TireKhorne (talk) 00:10, April 29, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Hello Hola SeniorBlackVoidofSpace (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello my Friend (*^.^)/ Peulleieo (talk) 15:54, May 9, 2018 (UTC) My Articles Hey Algrim, As per Achilles' request, I'm just responding in regard to your question about my articles. No - I don't have them stored since I was going to either re-work them or not post them at all. Too many of my articles were sub-par or articles I no longer wanted and/or wanted to complete. Unfortunately, this process is on my backburners since taking up a new job, focusing on D&D content, and at least trying to write all of the rules and guide articles for a D&D Homebrew Wiki I wish to (eventually) get off the ground. TL;DR - New job, and D&D taking priority over my spare time :P I'll keep you posted. Cheers mate! IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 12:11, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Article Ready for Review I went and made the nesacerry changes that you requested, my article is ready for your review.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 07:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) no issue, i am siting at work with out much to do, I apologize for the transgression, just remove the non-cannon compliancy template when you get the chance, thank you for your guidance and direction brother Algrim. --ChapterMasterRex (talk) 07:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Recent Article Dear Algrim Whitefang, I was working on my article '''Sather Anomaly and during me working on it you posted the stub template and it erased everything that I had put in y edits for it which included near seventeen paragraphs and a conflict template. Is there any possible way to recover that work? ChapterMasterRex (talk) 04:56, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What the Heck? They deleted almost ALL the pictures you made for me! Ordinators (talk) 00:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) WTF is going on?? :\ Ordinators (talk)! I was so flattered that you took the time to do that for me (multiple times, too). Just curious, was that because you liked the fluff? Ordinators (talk) 00:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) My Pictures Thanks, glad to hear from you again. However, I have an issue, while I was gone, the pictures you made for my Chapter, the Iron Blood, and my friend's the Chaustic Cherubim were deleted. If it's not too much trouble, can you send them again? Ordinators (Talk), May 20, 2018 Thanks Thanks in advance, I can't remember my friend's chapter icon, but for the Iron Blood, it was a gear, with a blood drop underneath it, on a black pauldron with silver/grey edges. Also, thanks for all the advice. SolZen321 (talk) 19:27, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Black Devourers, Thanks Thanks for the pictures for the Black Devourers. SolZen321 (User talk:SolZen321|Talk) May 22, 2018 The Ordinators thank you! Thank you so much for all your help in moving my lore over here! I can already tell the site culture is a lot less toxic, and I look forward to working with anyone reading this to collaborate on the development of our lore together. It's nice to be able to use your art, too. Ordinators (talk) 03:45, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Old Lyran Guard Images Hey, hey, Algrim! Saw you moved to this wiki after the purge on the old fanon one (I've since gone off to do my own thing as well between my friends and I). I was hoping you still had an archive of the Lyran Guard images you made for me last year? And if it was alright, I could also go ahead and start transferring all my old stuff to here as well? —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 05:27, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Self-Plagiarism and Wikia Interesting, I did not realize there was such a big problem regarding self-plagiarism in wikia. If that's the case, then, and I go ahead and delete the pages on the Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki, I might just have to keep it all on my personal wiki project so as to avoid any particular issues. —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 12:10, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Don't Forget Done. I know this wiki is brand new, but I did want to ask you about what you planned on doing for the rules? One of the big things about the other fanon wiki was its super strict adherence to to canon-friendliness (which I totally understood), but what will be your stance here on this wiki? I'm mostly asking to see whether or not my custom SOB Order could be on this wiki (not likely, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask). —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 14:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Canon Policy Oh, interesting, that's pretty neat. Although, with that being said, is there any chance I could speak to you privately about it? It might fit, but I also don't want to clutter your talk page with my drivel. —ChibiPotatoes (talk) 19:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello again! Apologies for the delay! I am glad to hear you still have the images, and I would love to see them! IosifTheGreat (Talk) 12:14, 27 May 2018‎ Moving my articles! I must say I was rather confused when I saw there was only one message in my Talk Page, and then I realized this was a whole new wiki! I wouldn't wish to bother you to remake them! It's alright, I will wait until the images can be reached! I hope your PC gets better and the problems solved soon! I will gladly migrate my article here, I will be doing it right now actually! IosifTheGreat (Talk) 09:35, 30 May 2018‎ Request You can go ahead and delete the other article, after what happened im not really in the mood to work on that right now, I may revisit it in the future. ChapterMasterRex (Talk) 18:40, 30 May 2018‎ Chapter Badge I hate to bother you, but is there any way the Hammer Guard could recieve a new chapter badge? I've been exploring the wiki as of late and their badge feels as if it doesn't compare to badges like the Astral Leviathans or Brazen Dragons (I love their badge by the way, amazing job). I know it would mean changing every image of them, and that may be too much to ask for, but I'd appreciate it. No matter the outcome, thank you. TireKhorne (talk) 16:50, June 7, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Iron Blood Stories So I've decided to start the stories for the Iron Blood chapter, but I'm not entirely certain, which templates to use, or the format for this. Do I just go with the Battle format, or is there another, for straight up stories? SolZen321 (talk) 11:54 June 12, 2018 Hello Hey Algrim, nothing much, been busy the last while, work, Uni, running other things like DnD and the like. I'm all good man just busy af. Haven't really had the inclination to writing anything so I've gotten lazy lol. I am hoping to get back into it when things settle down a bit. Zeph gm (talk) 05:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Greetings Uhh how do i change the name of a page? Also can i put the pictures from that space marine chapter i made back in the place they used to be? cuz i struggled wayyyyyy to much with those hecking pictures to position them. BattleBrotherserb (talk) 22:23, July 1, 2018 (UTC) About the colour scheme and insignia Thank you for reminding me. I completely forgot. Yes the helmet is a standard think for every space marine except the techmarine. And about the insignia. At first i wanted to make to random swords from russia pointing up but then i forgot about it. Could you please come up with something? I appreciate the help. BattleBrotherserb (talk) 11:20, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Let's Do It! Brother Algrim, I would be absolutely thrilled to have you move my articles over. The other page you have quite rightly put, has gone to the Draconian dogs. You may take every scrap of my material off there and place in here. and you know what, I'll take you up on that Discord server. I am getting slowly back into writing again now, hoping to continue the momentum and keep building up. currently writing a lot of stuff for my DnD game but branching out as well. I look forward to being a full-fledged member of your brand spanking new page. Zeph gm (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2018 (UTC) I Did It Hey Algrim, put up on the top of all my pages like you said. though I'm not sure if it worked properly as it just appeared at text rather than a macro or effect. Still, it's done. I expect they will be gone soon. Discord name is Nihilistic Kriegsman. Zeph gm (talk) 11:31, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Image Policy? Hey Algrim, quick question brother what are the rules surrounding the art we can place on here? I know Remos had some pretty strict rules concerning that shit but I know this place is less nuts. I just dont want to cause any issues for you or the page so are there any rules I should be aware of? Zeph gm (talk) 02:50, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Couple Questions Hey Algrim, I'm going to be doing some work on my current Chapter today as well as start a couple of new ideas that I need your approval/opinion on: (1) I want to start a Chapter of unknown Gene-Seed that has the "Blood Ravens" syndrome: Unknown Gene-Seed with suspicions of being from a Traitor Gene-Stock, specifically Iron Warriors in the case kf the idea I have. Is this OK? Or is it an idea best avoided? (2) I like the idea of a Chapter of the Word Bearers remaining loyal to the Emperor and their fate post-Heresy being unknown (through extreme secrecy or genuine loss of knowledge). Is this an idea I may persue? Cheers, IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 01:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey Algrim, Cheers for the feedback! I started on my second idea, coming up with the initial basis for the Sermo Invictous Chapter . The idea is that they were at the very least no longer loyal to Lorgar after the Second Purge, and that their fate after the HH is - though secrecy or loss of knowledge - completely unknown. I hope it's OK so far. Let me know if there are any problems! Cheers, IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 04:30, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Sermo Invitous Chapter Hey Algrim, thanks for the little update with regards to the Infobx and Categories - I appreciate it :) Now - I've done an edit and added a short but decent amount of material to the Sermo Invitous Chapter that I was hoping you could have a look at when you have the time. I want to make sure I'm moving in a direction you approve of before I add more otherwise it'd just be a waste. Also - if this Chapter is to exist after the Horus Heresy in a "Loyal Form", would it be better to have a separate article? Or would it be better to have it all on the same page? Cheers! I appreciate your help as always! IllumiNini, Esq. (talk) 13:19, July 21, 2018 (UTC) About the Worthless Survivalists Hey, mind seeing to the Worthless Survivalists and figuring out exactly why that "retrieved from" thing appears and, if you can, remove it? It seems to prevent the wiki activity from showing up on the side and that really bothers me. You can do anything you want to the page as long as the lore remains intact. Thank you in advance Pudis420 (talk) 12:38, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Well Met Hail Algrim old friend. I hope you've been well! I have a few questions and things to ask you whenever convenient, yet a talk page seems the opposite for that ;P Let me know if there's a time and place that works better! As always, your old friend Phoenix. SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 03:28, August 4, 2018 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix About the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus Article Greetings Algrim, I just wanted to ask you about something. I was in the process of creating the article and I noticed you recently made it. I was wondering if you could take a look at in my sandbox and see if it's too much detail, and if I could perhaps edit the article? If not that'd be perfectly fine, I know I tend to... vomit words all over the article and that may be too much detail for the campaign. Either way, thank you for making the article! TireKhorne (talk) 01:51, August 24, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Question Is there any policy against using miniatures in images? I'm starting here by making a page for a Chaos Warband, and I have some miniatures painted in their color scheme. Could I use those photos on their page? Zombiejiger (talk) 02:00, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Message for you on Discord Hi Algrim! I left you a message in Discord about three issues ;) Chapter Master Lord Eledan 13:18, August 26, 2018 (UTC) You've been making a lot, huh? Hey Algrim, I know I haven't been very active at all recently but I noticed that you've created articles that are within the realm of my homebrew. I'm sure you don't mean to lay claim to them, but the first feeling I got from seeing the ownership tag have your name in it was that you were insinuating that it was your property. So I basically just wanted to see if I could lay claim to what is rightfully my property and begin expanding on it. Again, I'm sure you mean no harm by it but humans are irrational creatures so I thought I should share my feelings on it. Thank you! Zephrame (talk) 00:29, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for getting back to me so fast. Yeah I figured that you didn't mean any slight with it but I still felt like I had to check in. Thank you and have a great day! Zephrame (talk) 00:45, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Jiangshi Riders Shoulderpad Hey Algrim! I've actually been thinking about the shoulderpad lately myself. Unfortunately, I haven't come up with a lot of good ideas for it. The only thing I have been thinking of is a skull with an open mouth, but I wouldn't know what to put in the mouth or why a skull in particular, but it's still an idea. I hope I helped at least a little, and thank you for the artwork! TireKhorne (talk) 00:37, August 29, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Image Please? Good evening. is there any way to create an img for my chapter colour scheme/insignia? I am doing an ultima founding chapter but the bolter and chainsword painter has only "normal" marines templates. Thanks! Andrea Andolina (talk) September 18, 2018 helmet lenses Hi algrim. For the lenses I was thinking of a light blue, it is the same scheme I am using for the minis --Andrea Andolina (talk) 05:22, September 19, 2018 (UTC)-- Thanks a lot Hey algrim I just wanna thank you for fixing up my chapter's page. Sorry if I left a mess with the first writing (I clearly need more time practising in the sandbox). I will surely try to expand the lore in the future. P. S. The artwork is simply awesome! --Andrea Andolina (talk) 05:36, September 19, 2018 (UTC)-- Hey, how are you? Yeah! That would be great. What should I do? Primarch11 02:24, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Primarch11 So when will they be posted? Primarch11 02:52, September 25, 2018 (UTC)Primarch11 Art Tutorial Videos Hello Algrim, I thank you for getting back to me on the message i left you on the other wikia forum last week, and sorry i did not get back to you sooner since i only just saw the email in my register (as the email i gave you was my student email). It is a pity that you are unable to offer one-to-one tutorials on your artist work but i would most definitely still be interested in those tutorial videos you use for making your designs. Since again i may not see this message, feel free to use the email address i gave you or use my discord account detail i'll leave here. Thank you once again for responding and may the emperor smile upon you, honourable brother. King Katanova#8924 Left by KingKatanova, September 25th (07:22, UTC) Warstalkers Article Hello, Fixed it and added some stuff, will be adding more. I have had a lot of stuff about my chapter for a few months now and wanted to make sure that the name and color scheme for said name were out there before someone else had a similar idea. Sorry if I rushed things but it was a REALLY spur of the moment decision after a friend posted a link to the wiki. Tahkos, (Talk) 25 Sept 2018 Hey Algrim, I have made a lot of progress on my chapter and have even used the template you have given me (which I appreciate), but there is one thing that I don't think I can in my heart of hearts change. The entire point of my chapter is that they are Luna Wolves, not successors of the sons of Horus, not a chapter created from Horus's Gene Seed, but Luna Wolves. I have gone out of my way for over 6 months now to create lore for them and to make them as feasible as possible. The Luna Wolves are the real reason I fell in love with 40k/30k and are the only legion i have ever really liked. So my chapter is made around the principal that they were forgotten because the heresy happened and left them alone in a part of the galaxy no other imperial forces ever ventured to. They did not utilize traitor gene-seed because of a convoluted scheme in some odd founding, they inherited it from loyalist elements. It works. If you and the others on this wiki are truly that dead-set on saying that it is too implausible for such a thing to happen I understand. I can leave the history barebones for y'all, but know that it changes little to nothing of the stuff I came up for them over the course of the year, this wasn't made for other people it was made for me. Their chapter is a tragic one, dead-set on preserving what their primarch attempted to destroy in an area forgotten by the Imperium, never asking for glory or recognition. So while I will leave some of the stuff alone I will write out their chapters history for me as I want to have it written down for now. If people REALLY want it gone then I will take it and put it in a word document. The reason i want this page to be here is that these guys are my heart and soul and I don't want someone taking the name and credit for the name on the internet before I do. Tahkos (talk) 20:14, September 25, 2018 (UTC)Tahkos Ardent Swords article Thanks for all the tips and help so far Algrim. Any advice on how best to apply the disclaimer to all images in an article after they've been added? Also the Images Policy mentions a licensing template but I can't find it in the list of templates, does it have a more specific name? LionOfLyonesse (talk) 08:42, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the edits Thanks for pointing out what do on my pages. SolZen321 (talk) 16:33, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Let's Do It Brother! Hey Algrim, Indeed it has been a long time and I'm glad to see you have got got your own wiki. i had a look and the wiki looks very good, i would love to join and if you could move my articles that would be great. Thanks! ~mike Michael50 (talk) 18:17, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Homebrew Wiki Hey Algrim it's me I just thought i'd talk to you bout that invitation to your Homebrew wiki OldKingCole77 (talk) 04:08, September 29, 2018 (UTC) The current project that i'm undertaking is my Star Wardens chapter(Star Wars pun not intended) and instead of transferring my work from the Fanon wiki i've decided to rewrite since i feel that will lead to a higher quality of work. The things that i need help with at this time is Artwork, i'd love to be able to get some shoulder artwork and images of them before and after they were remade into a primaris chapter. The other things are just some help creating the order of battle tables and as always insightful feedback from the community to ensure my work is a great as possible. Thank you for your time Algrim, always a pleasure. OldKingCole77 (talk) 16:23, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Ash Scorpions Hey Algrim, I got your message and i will of course wait until until you message saying everything has been transferred before i request the delete. i see achilles has already transferred 2 chapters over, and the new artwork on the Ash Scorpions page looks great, i dont think i have seen that before but if i have i forgot so it was a nice surprise. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 09:17, September 29, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim would it be possible to change the flesh rippers insignia to the flesh eaters badge as i brought shoulder pads from shapeways with that design in order to change my tabletop army to that badge.i apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 21:39, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Flesh Rippers hey algrim just wanted to give you an update on the badge for the flesh rippers. i was thinking of this one that you uploaded on the the canon wiki. again im sorry for the inconvenience. thanks, mike Michael50 (talk) 22:57, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Make it Happen! Hey Algrim, It has been a quite awhile now. Never thought i would hear from you again after what happened on the previous wiki. Just wanted to say that i would like to accept your invitation, and if you could move my articles over i would appreciate it. Regards, Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 11:01, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Primaris Pics? hey algrim i was just wondering if it was possible to get some primaris artwork for my 6 marine chapters?. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 10:00, October 4, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim. that's great, i cant wait to see what you come up with. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 16:12, October 4, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim i saw the artwork for the corvus legion and it looks great but could you replace the gun with a standard primaris bolt rifle as i really like the look of them and if it's not too much trouble could you do a second primaris picture for my 6 marine chapters without weapons just showing the armour, i would be eternally grateful. thanks mike Michael50 (talk) 20:18, October 6, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim i saw the primaris pictures fro the flesh rippers and knights of guilliman but if you have the time caould you change the number on the flesh rippers knee to 12 as all primaris are in the12th company.thanks you mike Michael50 (talk) 10:56, October 7, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim. if you have any spare time could you change the skull reapers primaris company number to the 7th company as thats going to be the primaris company.thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:50, October 8, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim. if you have any spare time could you change the charnal brethren primaris company number to the 9th company and corvus legion to 19th as they are going to be the primaris companys so that they match blood angels and raven guard legion numbers. edit can you also change the lions malevolent primaris company badge on left knee to a small lions head as i have added a new company to the chapter for the primaris marines called the lion company, again only if you have any spare time.final edit. i have just seen the new pic and they look great. can you also edit the ash scorpions primaris company to 7 to sync up with the other chapters with thier primarch number. i forgot to ask before but could you replace the badges on the right knees of the corvus legion standard marine and primaris to this badge as i saw on the canon site that this is the raven guard insignia for tactical marines. only when you have a spare moment.thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 18:21, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Paladins of Thunder Artwork Thanks for editing my page and giving a shoulder pad to my chapter; really, thank you so much! Zakzaz (talk) 09:40, October 7, 2018 (UTC)Zakzaz Thanks Mate! hey algrim i just saw the pictures and they are perfect, i really appreciate all of your hard work, thank you very much mike Michael50 (talk) 08:41, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello! From Kadjah Thoris So this is where all my favorite characters and Marine Chapters are disappearing too! How does one go about moving? I really, really miss all my lovely Space Marine art. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:07, October 9, 2018 (UTC) The image policy really bothers me too. I don't want to deprive anybody of their intellectual property but I don't draw either. I miss my pictures. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:31, October 9, 2018 (UTC) So what is this Discord? Online game playing? I should do something with all these charactes and chapters and organizations and so forth. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:47, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Sorry no, I don't have the Hell Warders article. I assume it was erasd when you left. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:22, October 11, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim i saw you got all my articles over, is there anything else you need from the old wiki before i delete the articles there. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 17:22, October 14, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim thats great, i have set everything over there for delete and thanks again for moving my articles.mikeMichael50 (talk) 20:55, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Articles Is it time to start deleting the old ones yet? Kadjah Thoris (Talk) October 15, 2018 I'll start tomorrow. There were a lot weren't there? I'd forgotten about some of them.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 23:58, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Khalael on Fanon says he's scrapping the Self Plagiarism rule. Would it be a problem for you if I kept articles on both sites? It would be as good as having my cake and eating too from my POV.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:24, October 17, 2018 (UTC) I've noticed your additions and love them. Thank you. Gosh wiki makes life complicated!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:59, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Ashen Disciples Scheme Hey Algrim, I was wondering if I could get some artwork for the Ashen Disciples warband. I have a color template for them, and a description of their armorial on their page. If you could make them for me, thank you! TireKhorne (talk) 18:40, October 20, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Need Help.... Hey Algrim, i haven't been on in a while, i can't seem to find the Polar Flare images, could you give them to me again, i understand if you can't Thanks Again Icestormshadow, WH40K Schlangen Elementar! (talk) 19:47, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Polar Flare Pics Holy jesus Algrim, you have improved your art a lot, thnx for the upgraded images, thanks for uploading them again. once again THank You Icestormshadow, WH40K Schlangen Elementar! (talk) 01:32, October 21, 2018 (UTC) hey algrim. the article you added called war on vengeance was added credited to me. i think its supposed to be kadjah thoris. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 19:02, October 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: My Recent Article I’ve read your message and understand, I apologize I didn’t know I actually posted the article twice. Mingyuan Wu2 (Talk) October 22, 2018 Emp's Trident Art Lord Whitefang, I was wondering if my chapter (The Emperor's Tridents) can get more in the gallery? Szo Selhal (talk) 19:53, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Roach's Art! I’d like to thank you for adding these amazing photos to my sandbox! And may I ask how did you create them? Mingyuan Wu2 (Talk) October 23, 2018 I hear you loud and clear thanks for the information I’ll try and replicate this on my own --Mingyuan Wu2 (talk) 01:55, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Question About Perpetuals Just curious but what's the view towards Perpetuals? Primarch11 (Talk) 14:50, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Well, I had originally wanted to make Alexander Zackery a Perpetual. would that be okay? Plus, the Emperor of Mankind is also a Perpetual as said on the canon website. And if you were to say perpetuals were non-canon, that would mean the Emperor is non-canon friendly. Which would make you...a Heretic! Primarch11 (Talk) 16:06, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Help with Artwork and Chapter Badge-Star Wardens Hey Algrim I got a picture up for my chapter the Star Wardens and I was hoping you could do that same color scheme for me but on a Primaris Marine instead since it is a Primaris Chapter. Alos I was hoping you could help me with making the Chapter Badge. I was thinking about either a four pointed or seven pointed Hollow black star. Any help is as always greatly appreciated, also i will soon get back to finishing writing the article i've just been crammed with mid-terms. OldKingCole77 (talk) 01:30, October 26, 2018 (UTC) My Apologies Algrim i meant to say Gold on the color of the Chapter Badge. OldKingCole77 (talk) 04:40, October 26, 2018 (UTC)